


Now he's dancing with another man

by Three_stars_in_the_Sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, True Love, VictUuri, dominant victor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_stars_in_the_Sky/pseuds/Three_stars_in_the_Sky
Summary: Yuri, en dépit de son adulation vis-à-vis de Viktor, n'arrivait pas à se conformer à son idéal érotique malsain. Il avait pourtant essayé de passer outre et de tenir bon, mais il suffoquait sous le poids de la réputation de son coach aux cheveux argentés. Le japonais n'arrive plus à vivre et craque : il dévoile le fond de sa pensée au russe. Quitte à devoir continuer sans lui ? Yuri, en dépit de son adulation vis-à-vis de Viktor, n'arrivait pas à se conformer à son idéal érotique malsain. Il avait pourtant essayé de passer outre et de tenir bon, mais il suffoquait sous le poids de la réputation de son coach aux cheveux argentés. Le japonais n'arrive plus à vivre et craque : il dévoile le fond de sa pensée au russe. Quitte à devoir continuer sans lui ?





	Now he's dancing with another man

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Je vous propose ici une fanfiction sur le fandom Yuri on ice traitant de la relation entre Victor et Yuuri !  
> Après avoir regardé l'épisode 7 et la fameuse scène où Victor réussit à faire pleurer notre adorable petit Yuuri, je me suis dit et pourquoi pas rendre la relation plus compliqué ? Que se passerait-il si Yuuri doutait de son avenir avec Viktor en tant que coach ? Ajoutez une bonne dose de fluuf et un brin d'angst et beaucoup de smutt et nous y voilà !  
> Je travaille avec une merveilleuse beta lectrice qui fait un boulot fantastique, j'ai bien-sûr nommé, MOSHI-SAMA ! Mille mercis à toi si tu passe par là ma belle !  
> Maintenant je vous laisse avec mon histoire ! :)  
> Please enjoy !

« Les cœurs des patineurs sont aussi fragiles que de la glace. Si leurs cœurs sont tant fragiles… Alors… Essayons de briser le sien en une multitude de morceaux. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et interpella Yuri :

\- Si tu plantes cette performance et que tu n'atteins pas le podium, alors je donnerais ma démission.

Le brun le regarda une profonde expression de surprise peinte sur son visage. Aussitôt, les larmes commencèrent à s'écouler de ses prunelles brunes.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu des choses comme ça ? prononça-t-il avec difficulté. Comme si tu voulais me tester… !

Viktor n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences que son apophtegme aurait pu occasionner. Il voulait simplement le motiver mais, en l'occurrence, il s'y était pris de la mauvaise manière… Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son élève réagisse de cette façon. À cet instant, le génie du patinage artistique aux cheveux d'argent maudissait vraiment son manque d'expérience. Il regrettait déjà amèrement ses paroles.

\- J'ai l'habitude d'être blâmé pour mes propres échecs… Mais cette fois, je suis anxieux car mes erreurs te retomberont dessus aussi ! Je me demandais si tu voulais secrètement partir !

Yuri n'avait pas laissé le temps à Viktor de s'excuser pour ses déclarations quelque peu… radicales.

\- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua immédiatement ce dernier en faisant un pas dans la direction de Yuri. Malheureusement pour le russe, celui-ci recula davantage.

\- Je le sais ! se contenta de répondre le japonais.

Un simple « Je le sais ». Absolument rien de plus. Ничего, nada, nothing, nanimo nai. Rien.

Cependant, la situation était complètement en train d'échapper à Viktor et il n'était vraiment pas doué quand il s'agissait de consoler les personnes qui pleuraient juste devant lui.

\- Je devrais peut-être t'embrasser ou autre chose ? s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

Yuri eut la preuve que Viktor ne le comprenait pas. Ils étaient tellement différents. Leur passion commune pour le patinage était la seule chose qui les unissait ici.

« Rien d'autre. »pensa rageusement Yuri.

-Non, Viktor, répondit Yuri, soudainement lassé de toute cette comédie.Il était résigné. Aies juste la foi à ma place, crois en moi, et je gagnerai. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Reste juste à mes côtés, acheva-t-il fébrilement d'une voix difficilement audible, yeux rivés au sol.

Au bout d'un moment, qui sembla interminable pour les deux protagonistes, Yuri releva doucement la tête vers le russe. Ce dernier était entièrement dépassé par la tournure que prenaient les événements, et il avait l'impression de faire face à un étranger. Le brun n'était pas dans son état normal : ça, Viktor en était convaincu.

\- Mais… peut-être est-ce trop te demander..., bredouilla Yuri.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Viktor, il aurait presque pu en sursauter. Tout cela avait pris une telle ampleur, sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir… Et puis cette façon de parler, froide et hautaine, ne ressemblait pas du tout à son Yuri, ça ne lui allait diablement pas.

\- Peut-être que si tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas, je pourrais arranger les choses… proposa Viktor qui, à l'instant, ne savait pas qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain ardu et glissant.

\- Je pense que tu veux juste retourner patiner. Après les performances d'aujourd'hui, mettons un terme à ce jeu ridicule, Viktor, décréta Yuri d'une voix ferme en insistant sur le prénom de son futur-ex-coach.

-Yuri, tu plaisantes j'espère ! fronça-t-il les sourcils en croisant nerveusement les bras sur sa poitrine. Que ne comprends-tu pas dans la phrase : « Je ne veux pas partir » ?

Yuri sentit ses défenses faiblir face à cette féroce obstination.

\- Il ne s'agit plus seulement de toi désormais, Viktor…

Le peu de prestance que s'était érigé le japonais vola en éclat après avoir prononcé ses paroles. Le russe retrouva le Yuri qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Le Yuri peu assuré et manquant furieusement de confiance en lui était de retour.

Celui-ci pressa d'ailleurs sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Peine perdue. Viktor le vit s'effondrer, en larmes, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. La peine de Yuri était communicative, il sentit son cœur se serrer devant la triste image que projetait son protégé.

Mais ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure. Il n'oubliait pas que dans quelques instants il devrait monter sur la glace et se donner une chance de continuer… Si on pouvait parler de continuer après tout ça…

\- Yuri, je t'en prie expliques-toi… Je pensais que tu t'étais trouvé sur la glace, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Je pensais qu'on avait trouvé le juste milieu, toi et moi ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Viktor, en proie lui aussi à une lypémanie croissante.

Il amorça pour la seconde fois un pas vers Yuri mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement, il le vit relever la tête et l'arrêter de la main. Un simple geste qui aurait pu être interprété de mille façons différentes et pourtant Victor avait compris : « laisse-moi la force de m'expliquer loin de toi », « donne-moi la force de te résister ». Il resta donc là où il était. À contrecœur.

\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu donc ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu appartiens à la glace ? Je ne fais que te retenir Viktor ! Yuri n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais dans tout ça ? Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Qu'est-ce que je fais entre Yurio et toi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais des journalistes qui m'accusent de t'avoir arraché à la glace ?! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire quand tes fans m'humilient en me sifflant quand je suis en compétition ?!

Viktor ne put qu'encaisser les paroles telles qu'elles étaient déclarées. Il ne trouvait rien à dire de plus. La véracité des propos de Yuri le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait raison du début à la fin. Et Yuri n'en pouvait juste plus de ce jeu qu'était devenue sa vie.

\- Je comprends que le fait de devenir mon coach représentait une sorte de challenge pour toi… Et que c'était la seule chose que tu n'aies jamais accompli, qu'il ne manque plus que ça à ton palmarès. Mais regarde-moi aujourd'hui, continua le brun.

Yuri fit un pas de plus en arrière, s'éloignant du russe. Il avait absolument besoin d'instaurer de la distance entre lui et son coach.

\- Alors pars, termina le japonais dans un murmure.

C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire.

Ce fut juste un chuchotis, et pourtant Viktor avait l'impression que cette phrase lui avait été criée dans les oreilles. Juste un susurrement qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Je suis désolé Viktor… Mais je ne peux pas le faire. C'est trop dur !

Yuri laissait échapper des sanglots incontrôlables. Et seul le bruit de ses pleurs résonnaient dans le sous-sol désert où seules deux âmes en peine étaient présentes, troublant le son du silence ambiant.

\- Je pensais vraiment que je pourrais passer au-dessus de tout ça, qu'il me fallait juste un peu plus de temps, mais… se stoppa-t-il en se concentrant sur Victor qui avait la tête baissée, le regard inexpressif, fixé sur le sol.

Mais il savait qu'il ne faisait que rétablir la vérité. Il avait essayé… Il avait essayé de rentrer dans le jeu de séduction tordu de Victor, il avait essayé de comprendre cette histoire entre l'Eros et l'Agape, mais Yuri n'était à chaque fois qu'un comédien de sa propre vie. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à être quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même pour satisfaire le bon plaisir de son cher coach. Il voulait juste patiner en étant lui. Il ne voulait être un quelconque idéal érotique ou à la hauteur de la réputation de l'argenté à chaque fois qu'il montait sur des patins. Depuis que Viktor était là, il avait l'impression que chacun de ses actes étaient épiés et jugés. Quand il tombait, il se relevait la peur au ventre qu'il soit humilié une fois de plus. Et Viktor n'avait pas à payer pour ses hantises. L'homme s'était fait un nom dans le monde du patinage, tous les patineurs le connaissait – du moins de nom –, et il ne pouvait juste pas se permettre de venir entacher sa réputation.

Yuri, en observant un peu plus longtemps son coach, aurait voulu s'approcher de lui, lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute et qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas les épaules nécessaire pour endurer tous ces bouleversements. Mais il ne fit rien. À la place il lui tourna le dos, les larmes ne s'étaient toujours pas calmées mais désormais, il était prêt à livrer sa dernière bataille sur la glace.

« Ne cesse jamais de me regarder. »

Cette phrase qu'il avait eu l'audace de dire à Victor avant son programme court lui revint en mémoire douloureusement.

« Est-ce que Victor cesserait un jour de me regarder ? »

Au plus profond de lui-même, il espérait que non.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir été jusqu'ici ! :) Que diriez vous de me faire part de vos impressions ? Je vous attends avec impatience ! :)


End file.
